The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Frontier
by DigitalWarrior96
Summary: When Takuya Kanbara, the Dragonborn, gets captured by the Imperials and sent to Helgen to have his excecution, he doesn't realize that all hell is about to break loose, causing him to journey across Skyrim in his quest to find his destiny. (REplaced certain characters in Skyrim with the Frontier cast, more inside! T for all the death, fighting et cetera...)


(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Digimon: Frontier or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I've had this fic in mind for a long while and have finally gotten around to it. Don't forget to review but most of all enjoy the story!)

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Frontier**

**Chapter 1: Unbound  
**

* * *

_**Road to Helgen**_

His vision was slightly blurred, he felt a little nauseous but at least he found that he was still alive. A strong nord man looked about and saw a man in studded leather armor was sitting at the front of the carriage that he was situated in. A brown horse with a glossy black mane pulled it along without a problem, another Nordic man with blonde hair, some of which was braided at the side noticed that he had awoken from his unconsciousness.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." He spoke, gaining the brown haired Nords' attention.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The blonde gestured with his bound hands to the man sitting next to him; he was wearing a tattered tunic and even worse pants, his face showing that he was extremely tired. His black hair looked as if it was matted with blood from a small head wound. The brown haired man noticing that he too, was wearing the same kinds of rags.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." He huffed; he made a move to fold his arms across his muscled chest but realized the attempt was futile as his hands were bound.

"What's your name, Nord?" The black haired man asked the brown haired Nord.

"Takuya Kanbara, you?" The brown haired man responded, his voice raspy from not having drank anything since almost crossing the border into Skyrim from Cyrodiil.

"Koji Minamoto." He replied.

"I'm Ralof, and I wouldn't get hostile, we're all brothers in binds now." The blonde haired Stormcloak breathed.

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Markarth." Koji sighed, looking Ralof directly in the eye. "You there, Takuya. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"As I said before, we're all brothers in binds now, thief." Ralof recounted, seemingly calm considering the situation.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier called from his position at the front of the carriage.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" Koji asked gesturing towards the blonde haired man sitting next to Takuya. He was muscled, like Takuya, Koji and Ralof except his build was hidden behind his elegant black fur coat. The cloth tied around his mouth prevented him from saying anything so Ralof spoke in his stead.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king." Ralof spat, having taken offence to the forward comment made by Koji.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." Koji noted in awe.

"But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Takuya wondered with grief laden in his tones.

"I don't know where we're going… But Sovngarde awaits." Ralof spoke quietly and the grave situation the four men were in was realized. Takuya turned his head to look at what could possibly be the last fauna he might ever see when he noted the other carriage in front of his one had eight other men and women all on it, wearing the blue and silver colours of the Stormcloaks.

"No, this can't be happening." Koji groaned, looking at the wood between his feet.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" Ralof asked, referring to Koji as a thief once again.

"Why do you care?" He spat in return.

"A nord's last thoughts should be of his home." Ralof replied, Koji looking downcast once again.

"Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead." Koji muttered.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman in waiting!" An Imperial soldier called from the other carriage.

"Good. Let's get this over with." A tired voice replied that Takuya assumed to be the one of General Tullius.

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Dibella, Akatosh. Divines, help us all." Koji muttered almost inaudibly.

"Look at him, General Tullius the military governor." Ralof spat, Takuya and Koji looked at the white haired man in his exquisite golden armour and steel boots, his steel sword sheathed in its leather scabbard at his left side. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." The two Nord's saw the black hooded figures of the yellow skinned High-Elves, commonly known as Thalmor riding horses beside Tullius.

"This is Helgen," Ralof sighed as the carriages passed through the town's heavyset walls. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that wonderful mead with juniper berries mixed in…" Ralof wondered to himself.

"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Ralof stated, Ulfric nodding in his agreement.

"Who are they daddy? Where are they going?" A little boy asked the man beside him as the two watched the carriage go by.

"You need to go inside, little cub." The man warned his son who reluctantly complied.

"Whoa…" The Imperial soldier driving the carriage breathed as he steadied the horse for a stop next to the other carriage whose passengers were disembarking already.

"Why are we stopping?" Koji asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof responded, Koji deciding not to respond.

The soldier made a move that gestured for the four men to hop off the carriage; Ulfric was first followed by Koji and Ralof, Takuya being the last to disembark.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Ralof stretched his neck and his back, trying to ease the stiffness from the long journey.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time. You may begin Hadvar." A woman in a large silver armour piece commanded with harsh authority.

"Empire loves their damned lists." Ralof joked.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Hadvar read, the Jarl complying and walking slowly over to the headsman's block to stand next to his Stormcloaks with as much pride as he could muster whilst muffled.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof bid as his Jarl walked away.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Hadvar spoke up, Ralof taking his turn to walk over to the block.

"Koji of Rorikstead." Koji sighed and shook his head in depression and without a word he walked towards the large group of rebel soldiers to meet his inevitable fate.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." Hadvar spoke, not recognising Takuya at all. Takuya did as he was told and bravely took a few steps forward to stand in front of Hadvar and the Imperial Captain. "Who are you?"

"I'm Takuya Kanbara, from Cheydinhal in Cyrodiil. Although I'm a Nord." He responded, his voice still a little hoarse.

"You're a long way from the Imperial city. What are you doing in Skyrim?" Hadvar asked as he jotted something down on a piece of paper with his quill.

"Wanted to visit my homeland I guess." Takuya admitted.

"What should we do? He's not on the list." Hadvar asked the captain who glared at Takuya as if she were threatened by him.

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." She commanded, Takuya had thought that he might have had a second chance but any hopes were crushed with the captain's orders.

"By your orders Captain. I'm sorry, at least your remains will lie in your homeland." Hadvar apologized with guilt present in his tone as Takuya walked dejectedly towards the block where he stood between Ralof and Koji; the black haired Nord gave him a sad smile.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Tullius addressed the rebel leader face to face. All Ulfric could do was grunt from underneath the cloth that restricted his ability to speak.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Tullius exclaimed, proud that he and his men had finally caught the man behind the rebellion.

A deafening roar could be heard echoing over the mountains, it lasted a few seconds before fading away and everyone had looked up to the sky to see what was going on or to at least try and figure out the direction it had come from.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked, astounded as he had never heard anything like it, and he had seen and heard from many of the beasts that roamed Skyrim's frozen and grassy tundras.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius dismissed it, crossing his arms across his chest plate and walking to stand next to the captain.

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." She commanded to a priestess who was dressed in golden robes. She stepped forwards and rose her arms slightly before she spoke loudly.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you…" She was interrupted by a red haired Stormcloak soldier who walked up to the block and glared right at the headsman.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish." The priestess sounded offended to Takuya but then again she had every reason to be seeing as though she was only doing as she was told.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning." He shouted as the captain walked over and forced him to kneel down and sit his head over the rounded divot in the block that had a small basket placed in front of it for the head to roll off into.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?" He wondered as the headsman raised his axe far above his head with two hands gripped on the long handle firmly.

With a mighty chop the axe was brought down and the Stormcloaks head was taken off in one, messy swing, his head rolling into the basket while blood poured from the two open wounds. Takuya and Koji along with a few others flinched at the gurgling sound the soldier's mouth had made but soon got over it when Ralof spoke. "As fearless in death, as he was in life."

"Next, the renegade from Cyrodiil." The captain commanded, pointing one tanned finger at Takuya who was shocked at unexpectedly being next.

As Takuya made his move, he was halted when the roar echoed over the mountains once more, although it seemed a lot closer than it was before. Everyone stopped for a moment to see if it was going to come back, but the baited silence was soon broken.

"There it was again. Did you hear it?" Hadvar asked the captain who had a confused expression on her face.

"I said, next prisoner!" She ordered after regaining her composure.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Hadvar cooed, Takuya making his way over to the block after taking a quick glance at Koji first. As he was forced onto his knees, the headsman looked at him with a devilish smile on his face, obviously enjoying getting to cut off the heads of rebels.

He brought his axe up over his head and winked at Takuya, bringing it back even further. In the background, Takuya could see one of the watchtowers and even further behind that, a small mountain range but it wasn't the mountain range that was about to stun him. No, it was the colossal black winged figure that flew over from behind them, emitting a bone-chilling roar as it made a beeline right towards Helgen.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius yelled, catching a small glimpse as it flew up into the clouds.

"Sentries! What do you see?" The captain roared.

"It's in the clouds!" A voice called out from the watchtower before the beast landed directly on him, effectively crushing him to death. He seemed to look right at Takuya as the headsman turned around, the dragon said something in a language Takuya didn't understand, when it did, a blue pulsing wave shot out and knocked the headsman away. It screamed loudly as arrows began to be flung at it from archers situated around Helgen and breathed a blast of scorching fire at a group of Stormcloaks and Imperials, some of them escaping, some of them burning alive.

"It's a dragon!" Someone screamed before they too, were burnt alive.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!" Tullius exclaimed, snapping a bunch of stunned Legionnaires into action. "Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" HE ordered.

"It won't die, it just keeps coming!" Ralof screeched, running off to help the father and son that Takuya had heard on the trip into Helgen, the son having snuck outside when he heard the roaring.

"Hey you, get up! The gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof called out, helping Takuya get up and onto his feet. "This way!" He pointed towards another one of the watch towers that wasn't too far away, the dragon turning around to breathe fire at another part of the keep.

Takuya was first in through the door, running fast despite his hands being bound still. Upon entering, Takuya was greeted by Koji, Ulfric and another one of the Stormcloak soldiers. Ralof made in inside of the tower and slammed the wooden door shut hard.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked breathlessly.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric nodded grimly. More roaring could be heard from outside as the dragon took off into the sky to encircle the keep and attack another part of it, burning more soldiers and innocents to ashes.

"We need to move! Now!" Ulfric ordered, neither Ralof, Koji nor Takuya disobeying the gruff man.

"Up through the tower. Let's go!" Ralof suggested, he and Takuya heading up the stairs followed closely by Ulfric, Koji and the other soldier. Upon reaching the next level, the four men stood by the stairs, the other soldier moving out into the middle of the room and the dragon burst through. If the wall hadn't killed the soldier, then the barrage of flames would've as the dragon tried to attack the men, being unsuccessful and deciding to continue his onslaught elsewhere.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! The Jarl and I will catch up when we can!" Ralof ordered, Koji and Takuya looked out through the roof and looked at the burning inn. Its roof had collapsed in and it wasn't too far away from the tower as Koji demonstrated when he took the risk, landing as safe as he could with his hands bound still.

He gave a reassuring nod to Takuya who followed suit, he landed rather awkwardly next to Koji but was unharmed from the jump, looking back at the tower, and Ralof and Ulfric were gone, possibly finding another way out.

"Are you okay? If only there was time to get these bindings off." Koji huffed.

"I'm okay. And I know, but for now we should focus on getting out of here." Takuya looked around the room which wasn't burning as much as he thought it would be, he spotted a section of the floor that had been caved in when part of the roof collapsed and ran for it, calling out to Koji to follow him.

The two men dropped down to the floor below and ran outside the door to see Hadvar with the child from before and another soldier. "Are you okay?" Takuya called out to Hadvar who nodded and refocused his attention on the child.

"Hemming, get over here now!" He called out, the child ran over to Hadvar and the two ducked behind the burning shop next to the inn, Koji and Takuya joining him as well, just as the dragon landed where the kid once stood. It gave a threatening look and blasted fire over the area, the Imperial soldier diving behind the building just in time.

"Still alive boys? Keep close to me if you wanna stay that way." Hadvar said, the dragon flying off once again to attack something else.

"You'll hear no arguments from us." Takuya stated, Koji nodding his agreement.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defence." Hadvar breathed heavily, worn out but still willing and able with sword in hand.

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." Gunnar said as Hadvar ran off with Takuya and Koji close behind him. They ran down a small path and ducked down into an alleyway between a destroyed house and a stone wall.

"Stay close to the wall!" Koji yelled, seeing the dragon drawing in. The three men backed up against the wall and crouched as the dragon landed on it just above them. One jet black wing setting in right next to Takuya's face as it blasted an Imperial and a Stormcloak, killing them almost instantly and filling the air with the smell of burning leather and flesh. The three men were relieved for a moment as it took off.

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar and the two prisoners ran between two houses and ducked into one of them, running through its short corridor before the roof collapsed was no hard task. They emerged outside and followed Hadvar as he took a left past an injured woman being tended to and some dead soldiers.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, we're leaving!" Tullius ordered as he saw the man run up with the two Nords in tow.

"It's you and me men." Hadvar called. "Stay close!" The three of them ran as fast as they could under an archway and towards the wooden door to the keep. As they were about to enter, Ralof ran past towards another door.

"We're escaping Hadvar, you aren't stopping us this time!" Ralof warned, flexing his sword arm.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar replied as Ralof disappeared through the door. Takuya and Koji entered through the door they had been running for originally, Hadvar bringing up the rear. He slammed the door shut behind him and the faint roar of the dragon could barely be heard but the three men knew that it was still outside slaughtering their kinsmen.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" He gulped. Takuya just simply shook his head in total disbelief of the rate that events had escalated. One moment he was about to get is head taken off, the next a dragon had accidentally saved his life then tried to murder everyone in sight, which it was probably succeeding in doing so outside. He shook the grim thoughts of as Hadvar looked around before turning to them.

"We should keep moving," The dragons roar could be heard once again as the stone walls of the keep shook. "Come here, let me see if I can get those binding off the two of you." Hadvar pulled out his small iron dagger and carefully cut the bonds off of the men who happily flexed their wrists.

"Take a look around. There should be plenty of armour in some of those chests, it seems like we're in one of the barracks." Hadvar noted as Takuya and Koji went to check chests at opposite ends of the room.

"This one's empty." Koji muttered, slamming it shut.

"There's a whole bunch of armour in this one." Takuya called him over and the two grabbed out some armour to wear. The armour was the same kind of studded dress form as Hadvar's. They took off their rough skin tunics and put the armour on, sliding on a pair of leather gauntlets and sliding into a pair of Imperial boots. Koji made his way over to a rack that had two iron swords on them and threw one to Takuya who caught it with a slight fumble.

"They aren't the best, but they'll do." Takuya chuckled, giving it a few swings to obtain the feel for it.

"Let's keep moving, that thing is still out there." Hadvar walked over to the door at the other end of the room and spotted a pull chain that he tugged on, the door sunk into the ground with the sound of turning gears to accompany it. The three men walked on through and down a well-lit hallway with candles on the walls. They were forced right and were stopped by a door that was the same as before.

Koji looked out through the bars of the door with Hadvar and spotted two Stormcloak soldiers. "Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them. If we can avoid the bloodshed then that's fine by me." He breathed, giving Takuya a nod, signalling him to pull the chain to open the door.

The two soldiers spotted the men walk out and drew their weapons. One had an iron warhammer, the other equipped with an iron battleaxe. "Hold on, now, we only want to…" Hadvar begun before the Stormcloaks rushed the three men in hopes of gaining the upper hand. Hadvar blocked an incoming swing of the warhammer with his iron shield that he held in his left hand. Koji pulled out his iron sword from its scabbard and slashed Hadvar's attackers arm, causing him to drop the weapon to the ground with a clatter.

Takuya dodged the clumsy swing from the battleaxe wielding soldier and countered with his own swing that only met armour. He tried again and this time the opponent blocked it with the battleaxes' long handle. He kicked the Stormcloak who doubled over and clutched his stomach, Takuya delivered the final blow by kicking his opponent onto his back and ramming the sword into his chest.

Hadvar bashed his attacker with his shield, causing him to stumble back and take a sword in the spine from Koji. He pulled his sword out and grimaced at the bloodstains already on it. "I just got this." He sighed as he sheathed it, Takuya and Hadvar doing the same. Hadvar looked around the room and spotted an iron door consisted of bars. He tried to open it but was denied access because of the lack of a key.

"Hmph, maybe one of those poor sods has the key." Koji wandered over to the one that had previously wielded the battleaxe and searched his armour for any pockets. After waiting for a moment with baited breath, he came up successful with the key and tossed it to Hadvar who put it into the key hole. The door opened and the three men passed through and down the set of stairs to their left.

"Be wary, that couldn't have been the last of them." Takuya breathed as they passed through the entryway at the bottom and turned left. Koji could've sworn he spotted some Stormcloaks but his view was obscured when the roof caved in the middle of the corridor and blocked their passage through.

"There's a doorway over there. Providing that too much of the ceiling didn't cave in we should be able to come out on the other side of it." Hadvar said, pointing towards a wooden door near the debris.

Upon entering through, two Stormcloaks attempted to charge at the three men, both wielding iron warhammers. Hadvar took out his bow and lodged an arrow directly into ones skull, sending him flying back into the other and taking them both to the ground. With his dead comrade on top of him the other Stormcloak could only watch on as Takuya and Koji rammed their swords into his chest.

"We should look around for anything that might be of use…" Hadvar said. The two men sheathed their swords and Koji rummaged through a barrel and found some health and stamina potions. Takuya also found a few health potions on a nearby bookshelf before the men proceeded out of the next doorway and down another flight of stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hadvar realized what part of the keep they were in. "The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these…" He exhaled. The three Nords were surprised when a Stormcloak soldier flew in front of them and into a wall courtesy of a lightning bolt. Another soldier was taken down when a man in the same armour as the other three slashed his neck.

"You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset about how I was treating their comrades." A man in a hood, the torturer as he was known, chuckled, pointing towards some of the cages lined up against a wall that contained a few dead soldiers inside.

"Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen." Koji exclaimed, astounded the torturer was completely oblivious.

"A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense." The torturer scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the black haired Nord. "Although come to think of it, I did hear some strange noises coming from over there."

"Come with us, we need to get out of here." Takuya offered to the torturer and his assistant.

"You have no authority over me, boy." He spat harshly.

"Forget the old man, I'll come with you." The assistant said, walking over to stand beside Hadvar.

"Hey, Takuya. It looks like there's something in this cage." Koji pointed into one of the cages that contained a dead wizard. Beside him was a few septims and blue vial that contained Magika restoration within.

"There's some picks in this bag here, we lost the keys to the cages months ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks." The assistant grabbed a small knapsack off of a bench leaning up against the far wall and threw it to the two crouched men. Takuya rummaged through the pockets and handed some lock picks to Koji, keeping a few for himself too. Koji had the lock open within a few seconds and split the septims between himself and Takuya.

"You're a natural at that." Takuya pat his friend on the back after they stood up and walked over to Hadvar and the torturer's assistant.

"Well, I am a thief." He joked, the two men chuckling briefly before Hadvar addressed them again.

"If you've grabbed what you can then let's go." Hadvar said as the four men proceeded to make their way down a hallway lined with cells and candles.

"Sure, take all my things." The torturer mumbled before they left.

At the end of the hallway they made a right turn down a set of stairs and then into a smaller torture room with cages. Inside of them were a few skeletons and bodies that Takuya and Koji looted. They walked around the corner to where the assistant and Hadvar were waiting and saw a hole in the wall that looked like it had been smashed from the other side.

They passed through without any words spoken between them and into a corridor where the walls weren't stone, instead they were now all rocky and jagged. They continued on and made a left turn, then forced to make a right turn because of some fallen debris. As they came closer to another doorway like opening, the four men heard a man speak.

"Where in Oblivion are we supposed to go? Where's the way out?"

"Ugh, it's never easy." Takuya mumbled, Koji quickly hushing him as Hadvar handed the brown haired Nord his long bow and arrows.

"Try and take them out quietly. They'll catch onto where the arrows are coming from so be careful." Hadvar said, Koji drew his sword and the assistant pulled out an iron mace in one hand, his other hand holding a fireball.

Takuya pulled an arrow out of the quiver after placing it onto his back and notched it into place. He drew it back and took careful aim at one Stormcloak who was about to sit down on a hunk of debris. He was away from the others so they wouldn't, and didn't notice when the arrow sped through the air and impacted with his temple, killing him instantly.

"Nice shot." The assistant praised as Takuya prepared another arrow. He was about to fire it when a greatsword swung around the corner and almost took his arm off. A blast of fire accompanied by a smash with an iron mace from the assistant took him down but alerted their presence to the other soldiers who rushed into battle.

Takuya placed his long bow on his back and drew his iron sword, he grabbed one opponent's shoulder and rammed his sword through the man's chest. As he fell to the ground, Koji took down a soldier with a slash to the throat, directly under the helmet. Hadvar bashed an opponent with his shield and followed up with a blow to the head from the hilt of his sword. The assistant shot a blast of fire at the last soldier and as it travelled towards the unlucky Stormcloak, an arrow from said Stormcloak hit him in the eye, it went into his skull and he fell down to the ground, lifeless.

"We can't afford to stop right now, we have to keep moving." Hadvar walked through the large room and stopped at a raised bridge, Takuya and Koji following after realizing that these Stormcloaks had no coin on them whatsoever. Takuya did however, take arrows from the bodies.

"This lever should lower the bridge…" With a grunt and much effort, Hadvar managed to move the lever and to his pleasure, the bridge lowered providing access to the next room. It was another wide room that started off with some stairs leading down near to a very shallow stream, it travelled down through another enclosed walkway that Hadvar, Takuya and Koji headed towards. They reached the walk space and continued down until debris blocked their way, forcing them to turn right and pass a skeleton. After coming to the end of it, they discovered it led downwards and into another medium sized cavern entangled in spider webs, the resident frostbite spiders feeling particularly unwelcoming.

They spat balls of web at Koji but he managed to doge them. Hadvar shook off his fear of them for a moment to cut the legs off of the left side of one's body, following up with a kick to its face, knocking it's mandibles in. Takuya launched an arrow at the abdomen of one that was climbing down a nearby wall while Koji jumped up and as he came down, ledged his sword into the last one's head. They all sheathed their weapons and relaxed for a brief minute.

"I hate those things. Too many eyes, you know? Let's get out of here." Hadvar shook his head in the direction of the next walk space and the trio trudged on, ready to face the next thing they came up against.

Coming out of the next hallway, Koji spotted a bear at sitting around a few small bushes in the middle of a pile of bones. "We can either take her out or sneak past her, your choice." He said to Takuya who took his bow out and knocked an arrow into position.

"I'd rather not take a chance of it spotting us." He whispered, letting the arrow fly into the neck of the bear and out it's jaw. Koji ran up to the bear and grabbed one of its large paws. He used his sword to cut off a few of its claws and pocketed them, ready to continue on.

The three continued down around some fallen rocks and down another rocky corridor when Hadvar spotted some light shining from just ahead of their position. "This looks like the way out! I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it." He sighed as the three men burst out of the cave and into the fresh daylight that was soon blocked by a large shadow.

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

_**Oh how I do love Skyrim and Digimon. Writing for Skyrim related stories I find requires me to play along with the missions as I write about them. It'll make for one long story, that's for sure.**_

_**I've been waiting to write this for so long and it took me almost half a day to perfect plus a few more hours of fixing certain things up and getting dialogue perfect and fitting Koji (replacing Lokir) into it so he doesn't die and has a big enough role blah blah blah… Hopefully I've gotten rid of most of the mistakes.**_

_**I've also decided which characters that the Legendary Warriors will replace, Takuya obviously being Dragonborn if you hadn't figured it out yet. I do intend to have each character play a vital role in helping Takuya through his journey across Skyrim. So keep an eye out for Koichi, Zoe, Junpei and Tommy too. (Yes, Koichi and Koji are still brothers, no they do not know. Yet.)**_

_**Happy reading and don't forget to review.**_

_**-DW96**_


End file.
